Planet
thumb|right|[[Coruscant, das „Zentrum der Galaxis“.]] Ein Planet ist ein Himmelskörper, der im Orbit eines Sterns existiert und diesen Himmelskörper umkreist. Er gehört einem System an, das wiederum einen Teil eines Sektors darstellt. Neben Planeten sind oft auch Monde oder Asteroiden bevölkert, ein Beispiel ist der berüchtigte „Schmugglermond“ Nar Shaddaa. Manche Planeten und Monde, wie Coruscant oder Nar Shaddaa, bilden eine so genannte Ecumenopolis und sind somit vollständig bebaut und existieren als eine einzige, gigantische Stadt in der Galaxis. Während eine unendlich erscheinende Anzahl an Planeten bevölkert und mit einer Regierung versehen ist, sind viele noch unterforscht und beherbergen unentdeckte Lebensformen. Allgemeines Als die Galaxis um das Jahr 5.000.000.000 VSY entstand, entstanden rund 400 Milliarden Sterne, von denen laut späteren Studien etwa die Hälfte Planeten beherbergte, die Leben beheimaten konnten. Zehn Prozent dieser Planeten riefen tatsächlich Leben hervor, doch nur jeder tausendste davon rief intelligentes Leben hervor. Man ging später davon aus, dass etwa zwanzig Millionen verschiedener intelligenter Spezies entstanden, somit gab es mehrere Milliarden von Spezies insgesamt.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Einige Planeten umkreisen ihren Stern unregelmäßig, womit ein Teil des Orbits näher an sie heran gerät als der andere. Aus einer solchen elliptischen Konstellation resultieren starke Saisonvariationen, sodass die Länge der Saison auf einem solchen Planeten nicht einheitlich angegeben werden kann. In einigen extremen Fällen ist der jeweilige Planet einer über viele Jahre andauernden Winterzeit ausgesetzt, der alles Leben vernichtet. Wenn jedoch die Temperaturen zurückgehen, kehrt das Leben auf ihnen innerhalb weniger Wochen zurück.Planets Collection Manche andere Planeten, wie Ryloth, verfügen über keinerlei Tag- und Nachtwechsel, da eine Seite ihrer Oberfläche zu jeder Zeit dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt ist und auf der gegenüberliegenden beständige Dunkelheit herrscht, weil sie über keine Rotation verfügen. Diese Planeten sind nicht bewohnbar, allerdings können sie an den Schnittstellen dieser beiden Hälften besiedelt werden, so leben beispielsweise die Twi'leks in Höhlensystemen zwischen Tag- und Nachtseite ihres Heimatplaneten. Als Satellitenplaneten oder Satelliten werden Monde bezeichnet, die einen Gasgiganten umkreisen, ein Beispiel hierfür ist Yavin IV. Diese haben ebenfalls eine Tag- und eine Nachtseite, es ist immer nur eine Seite dem Gasgiganten zugeneigt. Systeme und Sterne, respektive Sonnen, werden für gewöhnlich nach ihrem wichtigsten Planeten benannt, so nennt man beispielsweise das System von Brentaal IV das Brentaal-System und seine Sonne Brenta. Atmosphäre thumb|right|Die [[Kel'Dor tragen Atemmasken auf sauerstoffreichen Planeten.]] Planeten unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Atmosphäre, einige sind aufgrund dieser für bestimmte Lebensformen nicht bewohnbar und können nur mithilfe von Schutzanzügen gefahrlos betreten werden. Das Galaktische Imperium führte seiner Zeit eine nachhaltig gültige Unterteilung der verschiedenen Atmosphären in vier Sparten ein, Typ I bis zu Typ IV, wobei Planeten ohne Atmosphäre eine eigene Sparte belegen. Alles Planeten, die nicht dem Typ I entsprechen, erfordern für Menschen eine Atemmaske, jedoch gibt es Spezies, die auf eben diesen Planeten keine Atemmasken tragen, da sie eine gänzlich andere Atmosphäre gewohnt sind. Ein Beispiel ist die Spezies der Kel'Dor, deren Heimat Dorin sehr sauerstoffarm ist. Die Unterteilung ist am Menschen gemessen, Spezies unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Verträglichkeit bestimmter Atmosphäretypen. Manche Spezies und Kreaturen können sogar dem Typ III standhalten oder sind diesen aufgrund ihrer Herkunft gewohnt. Planeten wie Gasgiganten fallen meist in die letzte Kategorie und sind nur in seltenen Fällen bewohnbar, eine große Ausnahme stellt Bespin dar, der dem Typ I angehört und damit ungefährlich ist. Hydrosphäre Die Hydrosphäre beschreibt den Flüssigkeitsanteil unmittelbar über der Oberfläche des Planeten. Hierbei ist Wasser nicht die einzige Flüssigkeit, die vorhanden sein kann. Außerdem weist das Wasser in einigen Fällen eine hohe Konzentration anderer Substanzen auf, die es für den Verzehr ungeeignet machen, in anderen Fällen basiert die Flüssigkeit lediglich auf Wasser, setzt sich jedoch anders zusammen. Lava ist auf besonders heißen Planeten eine mögliche Substanz, die vorhanden sein kann, oft ganze Seen und Flüsse. Iridonia birgt beispielsweise einen hohen Anteil an Lava. Im Falle überdurchschnittlich kalter Welten existieren hingegen teilweise Ammoniak-Seen. Terrain Nur wenige Planeten bieten, so wie der Wüstenplanet Tatooine, auf ihrer Oberfläche ein einheitliches Terrain, allerdings ist eine ihrer unterschiedlichsten Landschaftsformen generell die dominanteste. Manche Planeten sind vorherrschend von Wäldern bedeckt, wie Endor, andere bieten Sandwüsten oder Gesteinslandschaften, Dschungel oder, wie beispielsweise Hoth, nur Eiswüsten und Gletscher. Es existieren sogar Planeten, die komplett von Wasser bedeckt sind, ein Beispiel hierfür ist Kamino, oder die wie Coruscant eine einzige Stadt darstellen. Zu einem großen Teil abhängig vom Terrain ist die Nutzung des Planeten durch seine Siedler, zudem bedingt das Terrain die Lebewesen, die auf dem Planeten heimisch sind. Dies ist jedoch auf die Temperaturen zurückzuführen, aus denen das Terrain letztendlich resultiert. Temperatur thumb|right|Der Eisplanet [[Hoth.]] Während die meisten Planeten über eine variierende Temperatur verfügen, von kalten Gegenden an den Polen bis zu warmen am Äquator, existieren manche, die beständig kalt oder heiß sind - oder deren eine Seite heiß ist, während auf der anderen ewig kalte Nacht herrscht. Planeten werden allgemein in verschiedene Stufen unterteilt, was ihre Durchschnittstemperatur anbelangt. Mit einer Temperatur von 60 Grad Celsius oder mehr gelten sie als „versengend“, zwischen 30 und 56 Grad gehören sie in die Kategorie der heißen Planeten. Die als temperent eingestuften Planeten, wie es die meisten gut besiedelten sind, haben eine Durchschnittstemperatur von minus 6 bis plus 29 Grad. Mit minus 4 bis minus 20 Grad sind sie kühl und gelten ab minus 21 Grad als eisig. Diese Einstufungen finden sich in den offiziellen Datenangaben der Beschaffenheit eines jeden kategorisierten Planeten. Gravitation Für die Gravitation eines Planeten existieren vier unterschiedliche Kategorien, wobei die überwiegende Zahl aller Planeten der Sparte „Standard“ entspricht. In die erste Kategorie fallen alle Himmelskörper, die über keine Gravitation verfügen, Kometen und Asteroiden haben beispielsweise so gut wie keine Schwerkraft. Sofern ein Planet über keine Gravitation verfügt, ist damit auch keine Atmosphäre vorhanden und eine Bewohnbarkeit ist ausgeschlossen, sofern nicht auf moderne Technologie zurückgegriffen wird. Auf solch eine Weise wurde beispielsweise Kessel bewohnbar gemacht. Die drei weiteren Kategorien sind „Leicht“, „Standard“ und „Stark“. Eine leichte Gravitation ermöglicht einfachere Bewegung, birgt jedoch auch Nachteile, sodass die Einstufung des Standards die für einen Großteil aller Spezies komfortabelste Variante darstellt. Planeten mit starker Schwerkraft können im Extremfall Bewegungen gänzlich unmöglich machen, es gibt allerdings nur wenige solcher Exemplare. Tages- und Jahreslänge Die lokale Tageslänge auf den meisten terrestrischen Planeten liegt zwischen 18 und 36 Standardstunden. Da Planeten wie Ryloth keinen Tag- und Nachtwechsel haben, gibt es in ihrem Fall keine Einteilung, allerdings wird in solchen Fällen dennoch oft festgelegt, wie lange ein Tag andauert. Dies dient dazu festzulegen, wie lange ein Jahr auf den betreffenden Planeten andauert. Die Tage auf Satelliten können viele Dutzende von Stunden andauern, eben so lange wie es dauert, bis er seinen Gasgigant umrundet hat. Population Allgemein thumb|right|[[Twi'leks auf ihrer Heimatwelt Ryloth.]] In erster Linie wird der Hauptplanet eines Systems besiedelt, doch oft sind mehrere Planeten in einem System bewohnbar. Der Hauptplanet stellt jedoch in jedem Fall den Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Systems dar. Während eine Großzahl an Planeten von mehreren Spezies bewohnt ist, existieren manche, auf denen nur einzelne Spezies leben können oder wollen. Dies ist abhängig von der Gesellschaft, aber auch von der Atmosphäre und dem Terrain des Planeten. Menschen sind die mit Abstand am weitesten verbreitete Rasse und beinahe auf jeder Welt anzutreffen. Man unterscheidet bezüglich der Gesellschaft auf Planeten zwischen eingewanderter Bevölkerung und Urbevölkerung, einige Spezies sind auf ihrem Planeten entstanden, weitere hinzu gesiedelt. Auf einigen Planeten, wie Prakith, entwickelte sich die Bewohnbarkeit erst im Laufe von Gezeiten. Über die Bevölkerung durch intelligente Spezies hinaus sind die meisten Planeten von mehreren unterschiedlichen Tieren und Pflanzen bewohnt. Teilweise kann man Flora und Fauna nur auf einem speziellen Planeten vorfinden, was auf solchen Planeten für diesen oder jenen Zweck genutzt werden kann. So können die Lebensformen als Attraktion gelten oder eventuell als Exportmittel. Regierung thumb|left|[[Coruscant fällt an die Neue Republik.]] Regierungen sind im übertragenen Sinne die Denkmechanismen der Planeten, von ihnen gehen alle planetarischen Entscheidungen aus. Zur Zeit des Imperiums befanden sich die meisten der wichtigen Planeten unter der Kontrolle des Imperators, manche sympathisierten mit der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Unterstützer der Rebellen-Allianz mussten jedoch ihrer Sympathie im Geheimen Ausdruck verleihen, Alderaan ist ein Beispiel für einen solchen Planeten und sein brutales Ende ein Beispiel dafür, wie mit Planeten gehandelt wurde, die zu offensichtlich die Rebellion stützten. Den meisten Planeten wurde vom Imperium ein gewisser Freiraum gewährt, sodass sie noch über eine eigene Regierung verfügten, die sich lediglich zu verantworten hatte. Besetzt waren sie dennoch, und Imperiale Gouverneure waren auf ihnen stationiert. Diese rissen auf manchen Welten die Kontrolle an sich, was ihnen durchaus freistand. Unwichtige, kleine Planeten wurden teilweise gänzlich außer Acht gelassen, was ihnen aufgrund fortwährender Unabhängigkeit zugute kam. Nicht alle Planeten verfügen über eine Regierung, doch gibt es bei denen, die regiert werden, klare Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Regierungsformen. Einige werden von Allianzen kontrolliert, die sich aus verschiedenen Gruppen wie Staaten oder Stämmen zusammentun. Teilweise handelt es sich um mehrere Allianzen, die miteinander in Konkurrenz stehen. Eine andere Regierung beschreibt die Kontrolle durch ein besonders mächtiges Unternehmen, das den Planeten in diesem Fall für Produktionen oder ähnliche Anlässe nutzt und dementsprechend über ihn herrscht. Diktaturen sind eine häufige Regierungsform, bei welcher einem einzigen Individuum die allumfassende Kontrolle über jegliche Belange zugestanden wird. Eine ähnliche Regierungsform, die die Bevölkerung jedoch deutlich mit einbezieht, ist die Monarchie, wie sie beispielsweise auf Naboo vorzufinden ist, außerdem gibt es verschiedene Formen von Demokratien. Auf einigen Planeten, wie Gelgelar, herrscht eine regelrechte Anarchie, diese stellen gefährliche Schauplätze dar, in denen zwar die Freiheit des einzelnen oberste Priorität besitzt, jedoch aufgrund dessen keine Grenzen gesetzt sind und keinerlei Regeln existieren. Manche andere Planeten werden durch und durch von Kriminellen beherrscht. Raumhäfen Besonders wichtig für Planeten, die galaxisweiten Handel treiben, sind Raumhäfen, wovon die meisten mehrere besitzen, die teilweise ganze Städte oder Stadtteile darstellen. Manche Planeten besitzen orbitale Raumhäfen, für gewöhnlich befinden sich diese jedoch auf der Oberfläche des Himmelskörpers selbst. Diese setzen sich aus einer oder mehreren Landeplattformen und Hangars zusammen und bieten Platz für eine Vielzahl an Raumschiffen. Die Imperiale Raumfahrtbehörde unterteilte Raumhäfen in fünf verschiedene Klassen. Darunter war das einfache Landefeld diejenige Klasse, die auf abgeschiedenen und ärmlichen Planeten zu finden ist. Je wohlhabender die Regierung des Planeten, je wichtiger sein Stand und seine Position als Handelswelt, desto luxuriöser, größer und besser ist sein Raumhafen und desto mehr hat er davon zu bieten. Funktion Alle bewohnten Welten unterscheiden sich dahingehend, wie sie genutzt werden und in welchem Zustand sie sich befinden. * Wissenschaft: Auf Planeten dieses Zweigs sind Bildungseinrichtungen äußerst präsent, der Planet dient in erster Linie als Aufenthaltsort für Studenten irgendwelcher dort befindlichen Akademien und Universitäten. Diese Universitäten können allgemein zugänglich oder für die Bevölkerung reserviert sein. Sie dienen der Erforschung verschiedenster Wissenschaften und Lernbereiche, einige befassen sich mit der Macht, was zur Zeit des Imperiums jedoch nicht geduldet wurde und geheim gehalten werden musste. * Regierungssitz: Einige Planeten dienen als Sitz einer Regierung, Organisation oder großen Institution, diese sind in erster Linie für bürokratische Zwecke vorgesehen. In diese Kategorie fielen die Hauptplaneten der Sektoren, die vom Imperium besetzt und genutzt wurden, ebenso wie Planeten, die galaxisweit operierenden Organisationen dienen, wie dem Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten. Auch technologisch unweit fortgeschrittene Planeten können dieser Sparte angehören, insbesondere dann, wenn die Wirtschaft gänzlich von der Regierung dirigiert wird. thumb|right|[[Brentaal IV ist das beste Beispiel für einen Handelsplaneten.]] * Handel: Handelsplaneten zeichnen sich durch eine günstige Lage aus, nahe besonders wichtiger Handelsrouten, die sie zu wertvollen Treffpunkten machen. Sie tendieren dazu, die ereignisreichsten und aktivsten Planeten überhaupt zu sein. Hauptplaneten von Sektoren oder solche, die viele verschiedene Waren produzieren, sowie Planeten mit einer wohlhabenden Bevölkerung, zählen oft zu dieser Kategorie. * Agrikultur: Planeten, die in diese Sparte fallen, werden in erster Linie zur Herstellung, Lagerung und Aufbereitung von Nahrungsmitteln genutzt. Sie sind überdeckt von großen Feldern oder sonstigen Anlagen, die ihrer Bestimmung dienlich sind. Viele Wasserplaneten gehören dieser Sorte an, da sie sich durch Fischerei und Vitaminfarmen auszeichnen. * Natürliche Ressourcen: Wichtig sind diese Planeten aufgrund ihrer Ressourcen, dies können Tierfelle sein, aber auch Gletscher, die für Frischwasser sorgen oder bewaldete Planeten, auf denen Holz gewonnen wird. Des Weiteren können Rohmaterialien gewonnen werden, für Medizin oder Arzneimittel. Auch Tiere oder Pflanzen können ausschlaggebend dafür sein, dass ein Planet in die Sparte „Natürliche Ressourcen“ fällt. Diese Kategorie unterscheidet sich insofern von der Agrikultur-Sparte, da es sich bei den Produkten nicht um Nahrung handelt. * Heimat: In diese Kategorie fallen alle Planeten, die die Heimatwelt einer nichtmenschlichen Spezies darstellen, beispielsweise Calamari als Heimat der Quarren und Mon Calamari, Sluudren im Falle der Sludir oder Sullust als Herkunft der Sullustaner. Die meisten dieser Welten sind technologisch weit entwickelt und haben eine Reihe von Raumhäfen. Das Imperium unterwarf all diese Planeten, sofern sie nicht in den unbekannten Regionen lagen. * Unterhaltung: Teilweise dienen ganze Planeten gänzlich oder vorwiegend der Unterhaltungsbranche, und sind übersät mit Kasinos und ähnlichen Einrichtungen. Auf ihnen finden Musicals, Theater und andere Vorstellungen statt, und sie bieten beliebte Reiseziele für Touristen. Einige solche Welten spezialisieren sich auf sportliche Events, beispielsweise Swoop-Rennen. Beispielsweise war Corsin für seine Swoop-Rennveranstaltungen bekannt. * Erkundung: Ebenso wie ihr jeweiliges System wurden Planeten dieser Sparte bislang selten besucht, weshalb sie noch in der Erkundungsphase angesiedelt sind. Sie haben in den meisten Fällen einen eher niedrigen technologischen Fortschritt genossen, sind wild und teilweise unbewohnt. Viele davon sind jedoch reich an wertvollen Ressourcen. * Geheime Basis: Auf derartigen Planeten befindet sich eine geheime Zuflucht oder Basis, die jemand geheim zuhalten versucht. Diese kann zu Piraten oder Schmugglern gehören, zur Zeit des Imperiums gab es einige Planeten, wie zum Beispiel Hoth, auf denen die Rebellen solche Basen errichteten und geheim hielten. Auch das Imperium hatte jedoch geheime Basen auf einigen Welten, ebenso existieren noch zahlreiche weitere Möglichkeiten, weshalb ein Plant in diese Kategorie fallen kann. thumb|right|[[Ossus wurde Opfer einer Katastrophe.]] * Disaster: Zu dieser Kategorie zählen sich Planeten, die von einer Katastrophe heimgesucht wurden, welche sie von Grund auf veränderte. Sie sind gefährlich und verwahrlost, entweder durch einen Krieg, durch eine Plage oder ein ähnliches Verhängnis. * Luxuriöse Waren: Planeten dieser Sparte sind auf die Bereitstellung luxuriöser Güter fixiert, Liköre, vollendete Edelsteine wie Garnib-Kristalle, Kunstgegenstände und ähnliche Dinge. * Herstellung: Die Bewohner solcher Welten legen es primär auf die Herstellung von Waren an. Ob es sich hierbei um Waren handelt, die für den Export bestimmt sind oder der Bürgerschaft selbst dienen, ist nicht ausschlaggebend, ebenso ob es sich um fertiggestellte Güter handelt oder diese auf anderen Welten weiterverarbeitet und vollendet werden müssen. Diese Güter werden in drei Kategorien unterteilt, „Low Tech“, „Mid Tech“ und „High Tech“, welche auch als jeweils eine Unterkategorie des Planeten zählen. Als Low Tech gelten Waren, deren Herstellung einfach ist, Klamotten und herkömmliche Medizin beispielsweise. Technologisch kompliziertere Dinge, darunter mechanische Waffen und Pharmazeutika, fallen in die Kategorie Mid Tech, während modernste Computerwaren, Blasterwaffen und Dinge wie etwa Replikantendroiden zur Sparte High Tech gehören. * Militär: Dies war die Kategorie Imperialer Militärplaneten, den wichtigsten Planeten des Imperiums, auf denen eine große Anzahl von Streitkräften positioniert war. Sie befinden sich an wichtigen Punkten in der Galaxis und bieten auf die eine oder andere Art einen guten Stützpunkt als militärische Basis. * Bergbau: Diese Planeten profitieren von ihrer Reichhaltigkeit an Metallen und Mineralien, weshalb sie als Bergbauplaneten genutzt werden. Sie waren für das Imperium von äußerster Wichtigkeit und sind es auch zu jeder anderen Zeit gewesen, da ohne die Rohstoffe dieser Planeten keine Raumschiffe gebaut werden können. Auch Gasgiganten wie Bespin, wo das Tibanna-Gas gewonnen wird, welches für Blasterwaffen wichtig ist, gehören in diese Sparte. * Kolonie: Bei Kolonien handelt es sich um Planeten, die von einem Planeten mit größerer Bevölkerung oder einem Unternehmen gesponsert wurden. Für gewöhnlich bleiben sie von diesen darauffolgend abhängig, oft existieren sie nur, um der größeren Welt irgendwie dienlich zu sein. Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme machte einige Kolonien unabhängig, ebenso wie vergleichbare Separatistenbewegungen dazu imstande sind, doch Kolonien entstehen nicht unter dem Vorwand der Unabhängigkeit. Sie sind oft für diverse Produktionen im Namen ihres Sponsors tätig, viele sind auf Bergbau und Agrikultur ausgelegt. thumb|right|Auf [[Dagobah verwaiste eine Kolonie unter Halka Four-Den.]] * Verwaiste Kolonie: Hier handelt es sich um Planeten, die von der Bevölkerung anderer Planeten kolonisiert wurden. Aus irgendeinem Anlass wurde die Kolonie zurückgelassen, beispielsweise durch die Zerstörung der Heimat. Die Kolonisten wurden entweder evakuiert oder verblieben auf dem Planeten mit den nötigsten Mitteln und entwickelten ihre eigene Kultur und Gesellschaft. * Forschung: Derartige Planeten werden für die Wissenschaft verwendet. Eventuell verfügen sie über reichhaltige Ressourcen, aber ein Großunternehmen verfügt über die Entscheidungsmacht, wer auf dem jeweiligen Planeten ansiedelt. Die Forschungen haben teilweise einen rein akademischen Zweck, manche Planeten jedoch, wie Gorsh, werden mit der Intention erforscht, neue Chemikalien mit praktischen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten zu entdecken. * Service: Service-Planeten weisen viele unterschiedliche Gesellschaftsklassen und hohen Wohlstand auf, wobei die reichere Gesellschaftsschicht die Kontrolle über die Ressourcen inne hat. Die unteren Klassen produzieren die Waren für die ihnen übergeordnete Schicht. Planeten dieser Sparte sind für direkten und unvermittelten Verkauf an den Verbraucher bekannt. Sie können sich auch durch eine Verbindung zum Bankwesen, medizinischem Service oder auf dem Finanzmarkt auszeichnen. * Lebensunterhalt: Planeten gehören dieser Sparte an, wenn eine große Anzahl an Importen nötig ist und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit fehlt, gewinnbringende Waren zu exportieren. Sie arbeiten allein wegen des reinen Überlebens bereits sehr hart, da sie nur über wenig verfügen, womit sie handeln könnten. Eine andere Möglichkeit, in diese Kategorie zu geraten, ist die, dass der Planet zwar über ein brauchbares Exportgut verfügt, dessen Wert allerdings rapide gesunken ist, sodass dadurch kein Einkommen mehr gemacht werden kann. *'Ordnance/Regional Depot:' Ein Ordnance/Regional Depot sind eine gesonderte Planetenform, welche es ohne die Galaktische Republik wohl nicht gegeben hätte. Bei einem Ord handelte es sich um ein vorgeschobenen Aufklärungs- und Militärstützpunkt sowie ein Ausrüstungsdepot, welches in der Anfangszeit der Republik die Erkundung der Galaxis erleichtern sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit übernahmen sie den Präfix Ord in ihren Namen über. The New Essential Chronology *'Astrocartographic Research Station:' Astrokartographische Forschungsstationen sind Planeten, welche ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen waren, den ihn umgebenden galaktischen Raum zu kartografieren. Hierfür standen den Forschern größere Teleskope und andere Gerätschaften zur Verfügung. Ähnlich wie bei Ord ging auch die Bezeichnung Ast später in den Planeten- und Systemnamen über.Endor and the Modell Sector im SW Gamer 9 Siehe auch *Mond *Stern *Liste der Planeten *Kategorie:Planeten Quellen *''Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten en:Planet es:Planeta ru:Планета pl:Planeta fi:Planeetta